The mistress
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Fabian is a millionare and Nina is a maid. What happens when they have a one night stand? ONE-SHOT possible more
1. Chapter 1

**This is a ridiculously long one-shot. Um its based off this cellphone novel I found and I'm trying to stay as true to the script as possible ok. Tell me if I should make more. So enjoy.**

* * *

I met him in a bar. We had a one night stand then parted ways. At least its what I thought.

Fabian Rutter. A millionaire widower who lives in a mansion just outside the village. A charming face like a work of art, jet black hair and slightly sad yet seductive eyes. A beautiful aura that only some people have.

I was crying in my apartment and my friend Amber came over. "Are you ok Nins?" she asked. "Fine" I lied.

Fabian, I must go see him. I have to see him and tell him. I'm bearing his...

I went to his mansion and rang the doorbell. No anwser. Is he out? I better try later. He opened the door.

He was the same as how I met him. "Its you. It didn't even cross my mind that I would see you again" he said. "I know. Your still not looking for a relationship, right?" I said. "I'm still not" he said.

"Can I come in. I have to tell you something" I said. He nodded then let me in. "What is it?" he asked. "I'm pregnant. And your the father of this child"I said. "A child? Impossible. You might not remember but I used protection" he said. "Well it failed" I said. "Even if it was mine what would you want? Marrige? Or do you want to use me to become an actress?" he asked. "No, never. I'm so confused" I said. "I want a pregnancy test" he said. I nodded.

"At first I was going to tell you and raise it myself but I can't afford it" I said. " Nothing good comes from lying" he said. "I'm not" I said. "You must have  
heard about how I lost my wife and baby a year ago. If you are telling the truth than it will just make me more depressed" he said. I'm sorry my baby. I wanted you to have two loving parents. But your unwanted by your father. "I'll get a paternity test" I said. "If this child is mine then I'll pay child support but I don't want anything to do with it" he said. "I understand I'll keep them away" I said. "I'll give you what you need" he said. What I need is HIM.

He probably thinks I'm after his inheritance. I went and got a pregnancy test. Pink plus sign. Holy crap. I'm pregnant and it can only be his. Because I've  
never done it before. I'll never see him again. He won't even want me. Espically since what happened. His pregnant wife got on an airplane and she and the baby died. He said he would never make the same mistake. I sent him the letter that he is the baby daddy.

A few days later I got home from work thinking about how I was going to buy all the baby stuff. I opened my apartment door and all my stuff was gone. A note was on the ground. "Your things are at my mansion -Fabian Rutter"

I stormed to his house and he let me in. "What is the meaning of this! Where's my stuff?" I demanded. "In storage" he simply said. "What?" I asked. "Your  
living here. You and the baby. Your apartment was very unsafe. It's better to live here" he said. "Don't think you can control everything just because your  
famous" I said.

"Asking me to move in is one thing but this is a crime!" I said. "So if I asked you to live here-?" he started. "I'm sorry but I can't" I said. He smirked.  
"Whats so funny?" I asked. "I may have misjudged you. Anyway I don't think you should work anymore" he said. "Why?" I asked. "Maids work with toxic chemicals and lift heavy things" he said. "Stop mocking me! I've worked since I was 16!" I said. "If you do what I say you'll never have to work again" he said.

"I have to go to work. And thing BETTER be back to normal!" I yelled as I left. I'm late again. I ran into my bosses office. "I'm so so sorry I'm late" I said.  
"Fine but you must take more shifts to make up" she said. More? Is she kidding? I'm already working 50 hours a week! What would happen if I listened to Fabian? I wouldn't have to wake up at five and drag myself to work. Won't have to worry until I give birth. Rest it on him for me and my baby. "Yes or no, Nina?" my boss asked. "I do have a choice. I'm leaving as of today" I said. "What are you talking about? Nina!" my boss called as I left.

I went to Fabians house. A lady opened. "Mr. Rutter said to just ask if you need anything" she said. I nodded. It's so pretty in here. The lady took me  
upstairs. She has bouncy blonde hair. She took me to a gorgeous bedroom. I'll be living here for five months. "Why was he so persistent with me living here?" I asked. "He regrets not protecting his son. He doesn't want to make that mistake. With you being here it just opens the wounds back up. This child must be born safely" she said. I made an "o" face.

"Thanks. I hope we can get along" I said. She huffed then left. She probably thinks I got pregnant on purpose. I looked around the room. Plush sofa, fluffy  
carpet, French doors that overlook the balcony. This is so extravagant. The door opened. Fabian. "Do you like this place?" he asked. "Of course. Thank you so  
much" I said. "Don't worry about it it's my job to protect you and this baby" he said petting my head. "Its nice but not really for working class like me" I said. "You really havent changed since you got here" he said. "I dont expect all this" I said. He felt my head. He made a face. "Your sweating. Is the heating to high?" he asked. I shook my head. "I don't expect anything" I said. "Is that so?" he asked. "Yes and don't ask about the baby" I said. "Well I hope you sleep well" he said. "Thanks" I said then slammed the door.

I got in bed. How nice it would be to share this with someone. A child. I fell asleep for 15 hours! I don't remember the last time that happened. I smelt something awesome. Food! They must know I'm hungry. I stuffed my face. They have to cut it down before I eat to much. I have to get maternity clothes soon. I've used up basically all my savings. Maybe, I'll find something at the church bazaar. A note that was with the food had my name on it.

I opened it. Only thing it said "Everything you need for the baby" a credit card and car keys. I need to thank him. I went outside and ran into the grumpy blonde  
lady. She kind of reminds me of Amber with the bouncy hair. "Is Fabian here I need to thank him" I said. "He isn't here and must you raise your voice?" she said. "Oh" I said. "If your looking for the car it's the dark blue Mercedes in the garage" she said. Mercedes? "Wait so where's my car?" I asked. "Whats with the noise?" Fabian asked coming in. "Wheres my car?" I asked. "Car heaven" he said. "You threw my car out!" I exclaimed. "You wouldn't have taken the Mercedes if I didn't" he said. "So my stuff goes when you want something?" I said. He shook his head. "Here" he said giving me a cell phone. "I'm speechless" I said. "Don't say anything. Now I'll show you around" he said.

8 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, 2 smaller bathrooms, 2 ensuite rooms, maids rooms and 2 kitchens! The walk in cellar is full of food. He picked up his phone because someone called him. When he was done he hung up and apologized. "My mother wants to visit" he said. "While I'm here I guess she can't" I said picking at my chocolate moose. He smiled as I scraped my fingers in the bowl. "You should go shopping. I need to handle some things" he said.

I called my friend Amber and I thought we almost maxed out the credit card. She kept making me buy stuff. I got back home and skipped inside. I went into the  
study. "Thanks for the shopping trip. Maybe I got to much"I told Fabian. "Don't worry Joy would have bought more" he said. I nodded. "The way you present yourself is entertaining" he said. "Is that a compliment?" I asked. "Of course" he said. "Anyway I bought a parenting DVD can I use your media room?" I asked. "I'll show you the way" he said. It was so big. "You like this? Come on I'll show you something" he said. He took me to some wall. He pushed it and it opened a door. Hundreds of DVDs. I picked one and we watched movies. "I need to thank you" I said. "For the movies?" he asked. "Everything" I said. "I need to thank you to. When I' m with you I can forget my past" he said. That was so sweet.

I usually don't trust men. Especially after what my father did. He would watch me get dress. One day he asked if I could hand him the newspaper and when I did  
he grabbed my wrist. He hurt me. Once he was drinking and driving and big surprise crashed. It scared me.

Apparently I had fallen asleep. I woke up in bed. My hand went over my stomach. "That was long ago. And I'm not alone. Right. My baby" I said. I got out of bed and was headed to the kitchen but saw Fabian on the terrace. I went out. "Fabian?" I asked. "Nina? Why are you out here?" he asked. "Just nothing" I said. He raised his eyebrows. "I just remember something bad about my past" I said. "Me too" he said. He looked depressed. "The moon was shining like this the night I met you so that's why I went to the bar" he said. I nodded. "I felt like something was drawing me to you. We may be from different worlds but we are similar. We both know what it's like to be alone" he said. "I was alone but now I have someone" I said. "Hows the baby? Have they kicked yet?" he asked. I never thought he would ask about the baby. "No but I can feel them moving" I said. "I see" he said. I'm so happy he cares. I wrapped my arms around him. He bent down and kissed me. "I'm sorry but the closer I am to you the more I'm remedied of my dead wife and son" he said. I sighed but understand.

The next day I went to the doctor. "The baby is fine" he said. "Thanks" I said then left. I feel like crying. I'm tearing Fabian apart. Reminding him of his  
dead wife. As I left the doctor I felt like someone was watching. It was probably my imagination.

I went back home and laid on the couch. Fabian came in. "We have a problem" he said handing me a magazine. "Millionaires pregnant mistress" it said. Then a picture of me! "It's a lousy gossip magazine but people are outside the gates" he said. This sucks. "Better not use the garden or go to close to windows" he said. I read the article. It was submitted by my mother. She sold me out for 10,000 dollars! Oh I hate her! "We can sue her if you want, Nina" Fabian said. "Doesn't matter. People usually believe a lie and don't change their minds" I said.

This is my fault. I'll leave. "Are you ok?" Fabian asked. "I'm used to it. The emotional distress from my father" I said. "He abused you?" he asked. "Physically and mentally" I said. "This is my fault" he said. "No it's mine" I said. "I should have been more careful" he said. "No. As I said I'm used to it.  
Mostly from how my father looked at me" I said. "How did he look at you?" he asked. "Like when men stalk their prey" I said. "How horrible" he said pulling  
me close. I love his warmth. "You deserve better" he said. I need to go before I love him to a point where I can't go back.

I grabbed my stuff and left. Press started screaming questions at me. "Are you really pregnant?" one asked. "No comment" I said. "Don't act so innocent your only a shameless woman after his money" another said. They started saying awful things. "Stop it" I begged with tears streaming down. A hand latched onto me. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" an angry voice yelled. Fabian. He got the hand away. "Shes pregnant" he said pulling me into a comforting embrace. He picked me up. "Are you ok?" he asked. I felt a million cameras flash. "The press" I said."I don't care" he said taking me inside. He sat me down. "What were you thinking? The baby could have been hurt" he said placing a hand on my stomach. "I sorry but this is just my fault" I said. "It's more than just the baby" he said.

"I was worried sick about you" he said. I looked down shamefully. "When you stood up for me I just wanted you" he said. I looked back up at his eyes which make me melt. "I don't know if this is love but for now I want you" he said leaning in. We kissed. Fabian, the kiss, his touch. It's like the way two puzzle pieces which fit together.

A few days later another magazine. Us kissing. "We made it worse" I said. "It can't be stopped. Don't worry" he said. The doorbell rang. "Damn media. Have the nerve to use the front door" he said going to get it. I heard arguing. What's going on? "Mom! What are you doing here? I told you it was a bad time" Fabian said. "Really I think I've come at the perfect time" she said. She must have heard. "So this is?" she asked. "Nina" Fabian said. She looked me up and down harshly. She surprised me and hugged me. "What a beautiful girl!" she said. Say what? "When's the baby due?" she asked. "Um October 19" I said. "Fabian why didn't you tell me? I would never want to miss the birth of my grandchild" she exclaimed. "I was going to just waiting for the right time. How long are you staying?" Fabian said. "Until the baby is born" she said dropping her luggage. "What about dad?" Fabian asked. "Oh him. Were getting a divorce. He is placing me with a twenty year old super model" she said like it was no big deal. "Divorce!" Fabian exclaimed. His mom brushed it off and turned back to me. "Do you wanna go on a walk Nina?" she asked. I nodded

We went out to the garden ignoring the cameras. I wrapped my robe tightly around myself. "You know you are now family?" she asked. Family? She laughed at my shock. "You have his child" she said. I shrugged. "You make him so happy" she said. "You must of heard about me from the magazines" I said. "I used to be in that business and 99 percent of what they say are lies" she said. "Thanks for believing the truth" I said. "No problem now tell me about the baby's progress" she said. "Of course" I said. She smiled. I heard a cough. Fabian. "Lets get inside" he said nodding towards the gates. I took his hand and we went inside.

"I'm happy my mom looks happy especially after what happened with my dad. It's thanks to you" he said. "No it's thanks to the baby" I said. "You know when I see you and my mom it reminds me of a family.. If I could I would have a family" he said. Does that mean he wants to be the baby's dad? His assistant rushed in. "Your mother is with the press" she said. We ran outside. "I can't wait for the baby and everyone loves Nina" she said. I was beaming. Fabian let go of my hand and went outside. "To all the media present, now I have an announcement. I, plan on marrying Nina Martin. You can write about that" he said staring at me.

The next day was a magazine announcing our engagement. I like my ring. Fabian's mom had to go because her and her husband are getting back together. But she'll be back by the due date. I have a watermelon belly! Me and Fabian spent weeks and weeks planning for the wedding and the baby.

I was packing stuff for when the baby would come and I would have to go to the hospital when there was a painful feeling in my stomach I fell to my knees.  
Fabian helped me up and sat me on the bed. He looked at me worriedly. I was deeply breathing and sweating. My hands went over my stomach. "Nina?" Fabian asked. I felt something wet trickle down my leg. "My water broke" I said. He picked me up put me in his car then we drove to the hospital. I did not feel good. His mom was there.

After a long painful time I gave birth to a gorgeous baby girl. Me and Fabian are officially a family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thx 4 the luv u guys. I thought the story was bad but u calmed my fears.**

* * *

Nina and Fabian still live in his mansion. But with their new little addition. Farrah Natasha Rutter. A.K.A Fairy Rutter. They love her so much. She's what brought them together.

Nina Rutter went into her daughters room. She leaned over into her white crib. Farrah looked up at her mom with gleaming green eyes. She was trying to reach for her stuffed animal. Nina smiled and scooted the stuffed animal over. Farrah sighed with pleasure.

"Come on" Nina said picking up Fairy. Fairy sort of whined but got used to it. She settled into her mommy's arms. Nina took her downstairs so she could eat. Nina heated up the bottle then tested it on her wrist. Fairy gladly drank her milk. Nina could hear the press outside of the mansions gates. She slightly smirked.

Everyone is trying to get anything they can about little Fairy. Nina and Fabian made sure she was out of the spotlight. The press don't even know her name. They offered a lot of money for pictures of her. Nina and Fabian turned them down. Their daughter isn't one of their sick shows.

Nina simply walked away from the window still holding Fairy. She was waiting for her husband to come home. He had been on a buisness trip for two weeks. She missed him.

"Is daddy coming back today? Yes he is!" Nina said happily. Farrah gave Nina a toothless grin exposing her gums. Nina smiled at Fairy. Fairy is a gorgeous baby. Curly black hair, green eyes that seem slightly seductive just like her father and glowing tan skin. Just plain cute.

One of Fabian's assistants came up. "Yes?" Nina asked. "The press is getting crazy. Should I get security?" the assistant asked. Nina sighed. "No, I'll go out" she said. The assistant panicked. "Mr. Rutter wouldn't like that" she said. "He isn't my boss. Now can you hold Fairy?" Nina said. The assistant took Fairy into her arms.

Nina went outside to see what they were after now. "NINA!" they all screamed trying to break through the gates. "How is your child?" one screamed. "What do they look like?" another asked. Nina sighed and just stood there smugly. "Nina! Who gets you and Fabians inheiratance if you die?" one asked. Nina tucked her hair behind her ear. When Fabian came back they were doing their will. They don't expect to die soon but they just want to make sure.

A hand was placed on Nina's shoulder. A security guard. "Come in Mrs. Rutter" he said. Nina went back inside. She took Fairy back from the assistant and went upstairs.

A maid was cleaning Nina and Fabian's room. She slipped one of Nina's priceless necklaces into her pocket. Nina's eyes grew large. "Excuse me?" she asked. The maid turned around. She had a camera. "Say cheese" she said then snapped a picture of Nina and Fairy. Nina's mouth went agape. She signaled for her security guard.

That picture would NOT leave this house. The guard grabbed the camera and the girl. He erased the pictures, gave the necklace back and got the girl out. Nina sighed and sat on her red plush bed. She still cradeled Fairy. "Oh Fairy," she said. Fairy was just looking up. "You really are special. So special no one can see you" Nina continued. Fairy yawned. Nina was tired too. "Let's take a nap" she said to Fairy.

Nina sat Fairy down on top of blankets, sat pillows around her then put a blanket on top of her. Fairy got cozy and fell asleep. Nina pulled up a warm blanket to her chest, leaned back on a plush pillow then fell asleep. When she woke up a strong arm was around her and it was dark outside. The arm belong to Fabian. Nina looked up at her husband.

"Hi love" he said. "Hey Fabes" Nina said. "I see you took a nap" he said. "Me and Fairy were tired" she said. "Yes but shouldn't she have been in her own bed" Fabian said. "I can't help it. I spoil her" Nina said looking over at the sleeping Fairy. "I know. I do too" Fabian said. Nina smiled and snuggled closer into Fabian. "How was your trip?" she asked. "Boring" he said. "Good. So don't go for two weeks. I'll miss you too much" Nina said. "I know but I have to work" he said. "Fairy missed you too" Nina said.

"How was my Fairy?" Fabian asked. "Good, but I may have spoiled her while you were gone" Nina admitted. "How much damage did you do to your credit card?" Fabian asked. "Not that much" she said. "Ok" he said sarcastically.

They heard a soft whimper. They looked over and saw Fairy wide awake. She was waiting for someone to pick her up. Nina cradled her closely. Fabian kissed her forehead. Fairy reached out her small little arms. Fabian held her. "Hey Fairy. Were you good for mommy?" he asked. Fairy sneezed. Fabian chuckled. They really are a perfect family.

The next morning Nina and Fabian met with their lawyers. Nina doesn't like wills because they come after death. She hates death. They went Fabians office with Fairy in Nina's arms. Fabian's lawyers sat and got out the will.

"If something happened to you who would Farrah go to?" one asked. "Either my mom or Nina's friend, Amber" Fabian said. Nina slightly smiled.

Fairy started to whine. Nina rubbed her back in circles trying to calm her down. She kept whining, kicking her legs and swinging her arms. She never acts like this. Fabian kept talking to the lawyers trying to ignore his daughters crying. Nina took Fairy into the hallway

. "What's wrong baby?" Nina asked. Fairy didn't seem to calm. What is going on with her?


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. I hope u like it! Thx 4 reviews and favorites and stuff. K so sometimes I get writers block so if u have an idea u can review or PM me. So yea enjoy!**

* * *

Nina rocked Fairy in the halllway. "I hate wills too. They are like death. But me and daddy aren't leaving" Nina said bouncing the crying Fairy. Nina sighed and took her to her and Fabian's bedroom. She sat on the bed rocking Fairy. Fairy eventually stopped crying. "Good girl" Nina said rubbing her back. Fairy whimpered.

Soon Fabian came in. "What's wrong with my happy little Fairy?" he asked taking her into his arms. "I thinks she understands whats happening" Nina said. "Don't be silly. She doesn't know" Fabian said stroking Fairy's hair. Fairy gurgled a little. "See?" Nina said. "She doesn't understand, Nina. She is just being her happy little self" he said.

Fairy started to clap her hands. Fabian smiled. "Thats my girl" he said. Fairy looked up with her large eyes. Fabian kissed her forehead. She smiled showing off her gums. Nina sort of relaxed. "Ok, I guess your right" she said. "I know. Now, I have to go to work" Fabian said. Nina sighed and nodded. Fabian kissed Nina's forehead. Nina took Fairy from him. "Bye. Love you" Nina said. "Love you too" Fabian said.

Fairy put her arms out for him and started to whine. "She wants you to stay" Nina said. Fabian bent down to meet Fairy's eyes. "I gotta go but I'll see you later. Ok?" he said. Fairy still held out her arms. Fabian sighed then left. Nina kissed Fairy's head. Fairy started to cry. "Don't worry he's coming back" Nina said rubbing her back. Fairy cried and had a fit. "Baby please" Nina begged. Fairy wouldn't stop. "Please stop crying" Nina begged. Nina kept rocking her.

Eventually she fell asleep with Fairy close to her. When she woke up she shook Fairy. Fairy didn't look good. She was pale and not really moving. Nina felt her neck. She has a pulse. She grabbed her phone and called 911. The ambulance came and Nina obviously rode with Fairy. She was crying. "It's ok" she said kissing Fairy's hands.

They got to the hospital. Nina could see the press. This was their chance. Nina sighed. She put her jacket over Fairy so they wouldn't see. She got out of the ambulance and quickly went inside ignoring the yells. The medics got a hospital room. They started doing test of Fairy. Nina was crying. She put her hand over her mouth and took out her phone. She called Fabian.

"Fabes" she cried. "Nina, love. What's wrong?" he asked. "Somethings wrong with Farrah" she said. "Where are you?" he asked. "Hospital. The one where I had her" Nina said. "I'll be right there, love. She'll be fine" Fabian said. "I hope so" Nina cried.

A nurse came back with Fairy in her arms. Fairy's eyes were open. "She has pnemonia" the nurse said giving Fairy to Nina. Nina cradled her close. "She should be ok but since she is a child she should stay here" the nurse said. "Is there any other choice?" Nina asked. "Unless you want to hire a nurse for your house" the nurse said. "Done" Nina said. "What?" the nurse asked. "I'll get a nurse" Nina said. "That's expensive" the nurse said. "Anything, for my baby" Nina said. "Ok, well she has to stay the night" the nurse said then left. Nina sighed.

"I love you Fairy" Nina said. Soon the door opened. Fabian. He came and sat next to Nina. "What's wrong? I'll get anything she needs" he said. "Pnemonia. She needs to either stay here or get a nurse for home" Nina said. "I'll get a nurse. She doesn't need to be here too long" Fabian said. "I agree" Nina said. Fabian kissed her forehead then wiped away her tears. "I would get you or Fairy anything you needed if you were hurt. I would get you the best of what you need and make sure your fixed. I promised to give you everything you need and keep you safe. I never break a promise" Fabian said. Nina nodded.

Fabian got out his phone and called people from his office and told them to find a nurse. If you work for the Rutters then you go through a lot of hell. First you have to fill out a long form. Then is the background check. They can find anything and EVERYTHING out about you. Next you meet with who they trust most and then you meet them. They will tear you down with questions. Last is confidentiality agreement. If you break it then you are getting a restraining order and going to jail. Nina and Fabian don't like just anybody in their house. Especially with their child. Thats their most important and precious thing.

Fairy started coughing loudly. Nina rubbed her back. "You'll be ok" she promised Fairy. She kept coughing and coughing. Nina felt her forehead. Burning up. That just started a new round of tears. She can't stand that something she loves so much is in so much pain. Fabian rubbed her back. He felt exactly the same as Nina expect a little bit stronger.

Fairy is his baby girl. He has already lost his first child. If he loses Fairy then he will never love anything again. He just needs to be strong for Nina and Fairy. He whispered comforting words in Nina's ear in attempt to calm her down. It didn't work. Nina's mind wandered with the worst possibilities of what could happen to her baby. She's never been on the positive side of things.

The nurse came in and said visiting hours were over. Nina and Fabian decided Nina would stay. Fabian held Fairy for a little while. "Goodbye my little, Fairy. I'll see you tomorrow. Get better for mommy, ok? I love you, baby" he said to the small baby. Fairy coughed in response. Fabian sighed and gave Fairy to Nina. He kissed both the girls foreheads. "See you later, love" he said. "Bye" Nina said. Fabian then left.

Nina sat down in a chair holding Fairy as close as she could. What if this kills her? She had a long night ahead of her.

Fabian drove back home. The gates were blocked with the press. Instead of going around the back he decided he was sick of them. He got out of his car and walked up. A bunch of cameras were pointed at him. "FABIAN! WHERE IS YOUR FAMILY?" one yelled. "None of your buisness" Fabian spat. He was not in a good mood. "WHY WERE YOU AT THE HOSPITAL?" another yelled. "Family issues" Fabian responded getting angrier by the second. "WHY DO YOU STAY WITH THAT LADY AND HER CHILD? SHE'S A SLUT AND THAT CHILD MIGHT NOT EVEN BY YOURS!" another yelled. That's what snapped Fabian.

You NEVER EVER insult his girls. He found the scum who said that and punched him in the face. He then held him against the gate. "You ever talk about my family like that again and I will do much worse" he said with his voice steely calm. The press backed away and let him get to his house. "I better not see this on a magazine or gossip show becasue I will track all of you down and get you arrested for harassment" Fabian warned before he went inside his house. He was ticked off. The most he has ever been before.

He went up to his personal office and looked for nurses. Because there were already applications. He looked through list of people then decided he wouls meet with them tomorrow. He looked at a picture of him, Nina and Fairy. He sighed it was when Fairy was first born but that was only two months ago. Fabian had his arm around Nina's waist and Nina held Fairy close. They were all wearing white. Fabian smiled at the memory. One of the happiest times in his life. Farrah is a really important child.


	4. Chapter 4

**Srry 4 the wait but i want u to have good chaps to read so review.**

* * *

Nina woke up the next morning. Fairy was in the little crib with IV's in her arm. Nina held back the tears and looked at her daughter. Fairy was awake but did not like the IV's. She started to wail.

"I'm so sorry baby but I can't pick you up" Nina said.

She let a single tear escape her eyes. Fairy did not like that her mommy said no. She cried louder and louder. Nina sighed. Her phone started to ring. She stepped into the hallway.

"Hello" she said. "Hey, Nins" Fabian said. "Oh hi Fabes" Nina said. "I have good news" Fabian said. "What?" Nina asked. "Found a nurse" Fabian said. "So she can come home" I said. "Yep" Fabian said. "Thanks so much but how are we gonna get out without cameras following?" Nina asked. "I'll send some people over. Don't worry love" Fabian said. "Ok. Love you" Nina said. "Love you too, Nins" Fabian said.

Nina then hung up. She found someone to see if she could take Fairy out. Nina signed some papers then the nurse took out Fairys IV's.

Nina dressed Fairy in something she couldn't possibly get cold in. Like many layers of jackets and long pants. She put a hat on Fairy's head. Fairy was still cold. She sneezed and coughed. Nina zipped up her own jacket and kissed Fairy's forehead.

The guys Fabian sent took Fairy and Nina's things. Nina held Fairy super close to her. Fairy buried her head into her mommy's chest. Nina, Fairy and the security guards went outside to face paparazzi.

Security surrounded the Rutters. Nina kept her head down and ignored all the questions she was asked. The wind was whipping and snowflakes started to fall. Fairy was shivering and coughing. They almost got to the car when a paparazzi like made a wall around the door.

"Move" Nina said. Fairy was getting sicker and sicker by the second. "Give me a picture of the kid" the sleezebag said. "No" Nina said. "Then I won't move" the guy said.

Security was just about to knock the guy out when he did the unthinkable. Grabbed Nina's arm. Nina kicked him. The guy released and got grabbed by security. Nina quickly strapped Fairy in her car seat before anyone could see her. Nina then sat next to her sick daughter. The security guys got in the front.

"You ok?" one asked.

"Fine lets just get home" Nina said.

The security guard nodded then drove to the Rutter mansion. Nina played with Fariy's hands. Fairy smiled a little. They got to the mansion and went in through the back door.

Nina took Fairy upstairs. Fabian was in Fairy's room talking to the nurse they found for Fairy. He saw his wife and daughter and went to hug them.

"Hey" he said. "Hi, Fabes" Nina said enjoying her husbands warmth. Fabian pulled away and smiled at the shivering Fairy. "Hi baby" Fabian said stroking his daughter's hair.

Fairy laid her head on her mothers chest. Fabian kissed her hair. The nurse awkwardly stood there.

"This is Miranda" Fabian said pointing to a lady.

She looked about Nina and Fabian's age. Maybe younger. But Fabian would never cheat. Nina stuck her hand out and they shook. Miranda looked in envy at Nina's wedding and engagement ring. She kept her distaste inside and a fake happy look on the outside. Nina returned te smile except it was real.

"Is this the baby?" Miranda asked. "Yes but we would like to keep her name secret" Nina said. "Ok" Miranda said taking Fairy from Nina. Fairy screamed. Nina took her back. Fairy calmed down.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Nina asked. Fabian looked apolagetically at Miranda. "Sorry she's like that sometimes" he said. "I understand. She just loves her mommy" Miranda said. Fabian nodded.

Once Fairy was ok Nina sat her in her crib. Miranda then put in one IV. Fairy focused on her parents and seemed fine. She eventually fell asleep. Nina smiled. Fairy seems comfterable.

"Thanks, Miranda" Nina said. "No problem" she said.

Then Fabian and Nina left. Miranda's smiled turned into a snarl. She got an idea which probably wasn't the best. She needs money badly and the Rutters could spare some. Their loaded.

She found the security cameras in Fairy's room then cut the wires. She quietly and swiftly got the IV out of Fairy's arm. She then wrapped her in blankets and picked her up.

Miranda was techinacally done for the night so if she left no one would suspect anything. She placed the small girl in her huge tote bag. Fairy is a little little two month old baby so she fit fine. Fairy didn't flinch. Miranda silently said yes.

Miranda also looked around the girls room quickly to see if there was anything valuable. There was. A headband. It was almost all diamonds. Miranda slipped it in the bag with the little girl making sure it didn't hurt her.

A thought crossed her mind. Security checks bags to make sure you aren't stealing. A small child would probably set off their radar of something is wrong. Miranda left Fairy's room and went downstairs.

Security was by the front door looking at employees. Miranda took out the headband and Fairy and placed them behind a plant base. Security checked her so she was free.

When the guards weren't looking she placed Fairy and the headband back in her quickly ran from the mansion to a bus stop. Yes she rides the bus. She felt a movement in her bag.

"Stop it kid" she snapped at Fairy. Fairy was luckily for her still asleep.

Miranda got on the bus and it took her to the worst possible part of town. She went into her apartment then put on the five locks.

She jumped when she heard police sirens. They are always there but these could be coming for her. She shook it off and walked around her dingy and dark apartment.

Her boyfriend wasn't home yet. She sat her bag down and changed into sweats, a tank top, woven ugg boots and put her hair in a messy bun.

She took the stolen bundle out of her bag. Fairy woke up. She was about to wail when Miranda wrapped many layers of ducktape around the little girls mouth.

"She must be worth milions" Miranda thought. Fairy body and face got redder and redder. Her cries and screams were muffled.

Miranda heard a door open. She wrapped Fairy back up and hid her in her closet. She went to greet her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hi babe" she said. "Hi sexy" he said. "Why are you late?" Miranda asked. "Working" he said. Miranda smirked. "What?" her boyfriend asked. "You won't have to anymore" Miranda said. "What did you do rob a bank?" the boy asked. "Better" Miranda said. The boy who's name is Derek raised his eyebrows.

Miranda dragged him into her closet then unwrapped Fairy. "Who is this?" Derek asked curiously. "A Rutter. You know Nina and Fabian Rutters ONLY child. She has to be worth a lot" Miranda said. "Fine we'll keep her. But you better be sly about this" Derek said. Miranda nodded and smirked.

This was gonna be great.

Meanwhile Nina wanted to check on her baby. She had been pretty quiet. A little too quiet. She opened the door and quietly crept in. Nina peered over her daughter's crib. Nothing. Nina screamed. Fabian heard and ran in. So did most of security. Nina broke down on her knees screaming, crying and shaking. Fabian lifted her head up.

"Nina, love. What's wrong?" he asked. "L-look i-in t-the c-c-crib" Nina stuttured. Fabian did and his eyes widened. "MY BABY IS GONE!" Nina yelled and sobbed at the same time. Fabian picked up Nina bridal style. Security already started to look for the missing baby. Fabian saw the security cameras were cut.

"Sly bastards" he muttered. He was almost positive that it was a group of people that hated him. Kinda like a conspiracy. He tried to calm his wife. "We'll get our Fairy back" he said.

Soon police arrived and started asking questions. They looked all around Fairy's room and really didn't find anything. Something caught Nina's eye. Fairy's headband the one she wears for special ocassions were also missing.

"Search for fingers prints there" Nina said pointing to the case in which the expensive headband holds. "Why?" a dectective asked. "Her headband is also missing" Nina said. "Good idea, love" Fabian said into Nina's ear. Nina slightly smiled.

"There are fingerprints. We'll run them in the lab and come back" the dectective said. "Thank you" Nina said. The officers and dectective smiled then left. Nina put her head in Fabian's chest and cried.

"Shh. Nins our baby will be back" Fabian said. "I want her now" Nina cried. "I know you do. I do too but someone awful took her away from us" Fabian said. "Do you want to hurt them?" Nina asked. "Very much" Fabian said. "Me too" Nina cried.

If they didn't get Fairy back then what were they gonna do?


	5. Chapter 5

Miranda woke up the next morning feeling great. She was going to put the next part of her plan in action. She went to the bathroom and dropped a bottle of dirty blonde hair dye and some contacts in the bag. She then changed into jeans, sneakers and a crop top.

A soft cry was heard. Fairy. Miranda just decided to call her hostage. Miranda went to see Fairy. She had given up on crying loud. It didn't seem like she would be saved. Now it was just a weep. Miranda smirked then left her apartment.

Fabian and Nina demended the employees to come back to make sure they were ok. Miranda had a few tricks up her sleeve. When she got to the Rutter house the first thing she went to do was find Nina. Nina was in her bedroom with an empty look. Miranda knocked on her door.

"Hi Miranda" Nina said. "Hi " Miranda said with fake happiness. "What are you doing here?" Nina asked. "Just wanted to see if your ok" Miranda said. Nina nodded then Miranda. She saw Fairy's room cornered off. She walked away from it.

Her crime scene. The one she made. Miranda needed to somehow get the Rutters the ransome note without getting caught. She found one of the maids carts and put on gloves. She went into Fabian's office and slipped the note in a pile of the papers for the missing child. Miranda was satisfied with her work and then left the large mansion totally undectected.

Nina finally decided to walk around her house. She went into Fabian's office. He was talking with officers. Nina slightly smiled then looked through the pile of papers. The fell to the ground. "Shit" Nina quietly cursed picking up the papers.

One was an envelope. She opened it up and saw a note.

_ Nina and Fabian Rutter, I'm pretty sure you noticed your most pricey posession is missing. You want her back then wait until January 15th. One of you needs to bring two million dollars to 512 Black Lane. Any tricks and your little girl is dead- Sincerely your worst nightmare._

Nina started choke sobbing. Fabian and the officers looked at her. Nina pulled her knees to her chest.

They are keeping her! Until way after Christmas. Her little Fairy is going to spend her first Christmas with her kidnappers! Fabian looked shocked.

Nina stood up and just left the mansion. She ignored Fabian and everyone else trying to stop her. She got in her car and drove to where the note had said to meet about a month from now. The people had to live near by. She got out of the car.

At the same time a very happy Miranda headed to her apartment. She stopped cold when she saw Nina. What if she found out? She panicked and quickly went into her apartment. She grabbed her gun the ran back outside. Nina was simply looking for something.

Miranda peered from behind a pole and pulled the trigger. Nina collapsed to the ground. She got shot in her stomach. Miranda picked her up and took her into her apartment. She hid Nina in her closet. She didn't want her to die.

The next phase of her plan may have to come earlier. She dyed her hair Nina's dirty blonde color and put in the green contacts. She passed for Nina. She made a note for her boyfriend saying she was doing the next part and that he shouldn't worry. One part said take the bleeding girl to the hospital. She went outside and found Nina's car. She picked the lock and hotwired the car.

"Sweet" she said quietly. She then drove to the Rutter mansion. When she stepped inside arms wrapped around her. Fabian. He sat her down. "Nins, where were you?" he asked."Um I just needed air" Miranda lied. Fabian kissed Miranda who he thought was his wife. "I was worried" he said. "I'm sorry" Miranda said in her best Nina voice. "It's ok" Fabian said. He then went away.

Miranda ran a hand through her fake blonde hair. She went upstairs. The Rutters have to keep a safe somewhere. She looked everywhere until she found one. A code. She racked her brain for everything and just couldn't figure it out. She went and found Fabian.

"Hey Fabian. Whats the code for the safe?" Miranda asked. "Why?" Fabian asked curiosuly. "Just curious" I said. "Our babys birthday" Fabian said. "When the hell is her bithday?" Miranda thought. She just smiled and walked away. Ok so something must have been on that girls information sheet.

Then it came to her. October 19. Miranda typed in 109. It worked. Miranda huffed when she saw what was in there. Nothing really. She looked at a piece of paper.

Nina and Fabian's will. She read through it. It ALL goes to that brat! Maybe she should have killed the Rutters then kidnap the girl from her godparents. Miranda sulked then put then put the will back in.

It was getting dark outside. Miranda went into Nina's closet. She took one of her sexy night gowns and slipped it on. Maybe she would be a good rich girl. She got in the plush bed. She felt an arm go around her waist.

Fabian. He brushed the hair from Miranda's back. He saw something on her back. It was something his wife did NOT have. A tattoo. He stood up from the bed.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. "What do you mean, Fabes?" Miranda innocently asked. "Kill the crap. Where is my wife?" Fabian asked.

Miranda ran out the door. She got stopped by security so she kicked them. "Grab her" Fabian snarled. Miranda jumped over the guards like a ninja. She made her way out the door. "Check the hospital for your bitch" she called before escaping into the night. Fabian drove like a madman to the hospital.

"Nina Rutter!" he yelled at the front desk lady. "Intensive care" she said emotionless.

Fabian ran to Nina's room. She didn't look good. She had bandages and stitches over her stomach. Fabian sat down next to her. He grasped her hand.

"What happened?" he asked. "Someone shot me" Nina said. "Are you ok?" Fabian asked. "They took out the bullet but it hurt my liver. I might die Fabes" Nina said sadly.

Fabian shook his head. "No. You are not leaving me. I won't let you" he said. "Fabes, promise me you'll move on if I die" Nina said.

"Not ever! I will never ever" Fabian said. "You'll be sad if you don't find someone" Nina said. "I'll be sad if you leave me which you won't" Fabian said squeezing Nina's hand. "You no I might die" Nina said. "No! Never! You are not dying on me!" Fabian yelled. Nina's eyes did a flutter. "No please no" Fabian begged.

Was this their end?


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is a chapter! REVIEW!**

* * *

Fabian squeezed Nina's hand hard. "Please, Nina" he begged with tears streaming down his face. Nina breathed a heavy breath. Tears streamed down from Fabian's green eyes. "Don't leave me" he begged. "I'll try, Fabes. Just go find, Fairy" she said. "But-" Fabian started. "Just go, Fabes" Nina said. He huffed and gave Nina a long kiss. "Be strong" he said then kissed her forehead. "I always am" Nina said smiling.

Fabian then left the hospital room. Nina took a shallow breath. Not just becuase she was sick but because of what she saw.

Her head had been pumping. She heard the unmistakeable wails of her baby. She wanted nothing more than to get up but she knew it would be risky for her and Fairy. Nina ran a hand through her thick blonde hair and sighed. She had swiped the note from Fabian's desk. Who took her? Who took her precious Fairy? Nina sobbed again. This sucks.

Miranda had gotten away from the Rutter mansion. They still suspected nothing. She dyed her hair back to her regular color and took out the contacts. She needed to make a new ransom note. She needs the money sooner that she thought. She typed the note on her computer. A soft cry hit the surface. Miranda rolled her eyes at her closet. She threw a shoe at the door.

"Shut up!" she yelled at Fairy. Fairy cried louder. "Dammit" Miranda said getting off her bed and going to her closet. She opened the door.

Little Fairy was sitting there with her wrist and ankles tied up. It seemed pretty unnessicary because she can't walk or anything. She whimpered a little. "What?" Miranda asked annoyed.

Fairy cowered in fear then started coughing. Oh shit! Miranda did not want her to get sick. Because then she would have to take her to a hospital and she would get arrested when they found out she kidnapped the young girl. Miranda picked up the small girl. She needed food. She took a bottle of formula and heated it up. She gave it to the starving Fairy.

When she finished Miranda decided to change her diaper. There was a mess to say the least. Miranda went back to typing with Fairy on the edge of the bed. Fairy had gotten tied back up. She curiously watched her kidnapper. Miranda couldn't think of what to say. She finally got the inspiration and wrote it up. She was proud of her work and printed it out.

While it did she looked at Fairy. "Greatest idea ever" she said. Fairy just blinked and fell asleep. Miranda took the new note to the Rutter mansion. She slipped it in Nina and Fabian's bed. She sighed. She planned the absolute perfect crime and she was getting away with it.

Nina got out of the hospital the next day but she isn't aloud to walk or be on her feet at ALL. So she is in her bed. She felt something under her pillow and pulled it out. Another ransom note. Nina sighed before even opening it.

_"Dear Rutters, I'll cut to the chase you want your baby and I want my money. You can have her on December 24 at 11:50. Yep Christmas eve. Since it's Christmas you have to bring double the money. So 4 million for your daughter. Seems pretty fair. You could spare some money. I'll see you at the park at 1500 Central Avenue. You better have the demands- Your worst nightmare"_

Nina started to shake. Christmas eve is in two days. TWO DAMN DAYS! She's on bedrest and Fabian would want to try the hard way. Maybe she could convince him. She saw one of his assistants and asked them to tell Fabian she needed him. Fabian came in quickly.

"Hi, love. What's wrong?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed. Nina motioned for him to come closer. He did. "Fabes, please listen. They will give us Fairy at 11:50 on Christmas eve. We just need to give them four million. And please please Fabes just agree I want her back please" Nina cried/begged.

Fabian heard her pleading tone. It broke his heart. He licked his lips.

"Ok" he said. "You'll give it to them?" Nina asked in awe. "Yes, love but promise me you won't follow or anything. I don't want you hurt" Fabian said. "Yes, I promise" Nina said crying tears of joy. Fabian kissed her forehead. "I love you" he said. "I love you too" Nina said.

Fabian then took the ransom note and went to his office. Nina sighed in relief. Easier than she thought. She still felt like something was wrong. Who is this mystery person who hates her? What did she ever do to anybody?

A few people actually crossed her mind. Her parents, ex boyfriend, and ex boss. Speaking of her old job she hadn't talked to some of her friends from there in a long time. She decided to call Amber.

"Hi, Nins" the perky blonde picked up. You could hear crying in the background. Nina quirked her eyebrow curiously. "Excuse me a sec" Amber said.

Amber then ran through her large house to her twins room. Two boys and apparently they woke up their baby sister too. The three year old twins were fighting over god knows what. Amber pulled them off of each other. "What is going on?" she yelled. "Awon swole my legos!" Jack yelled. "Nu uh! These are mwne!" Aaron yelled.

Baby Ava cried louder. Amber sighed. "I'm coming sweetie!" she said. She looked sternly at her two boys. "No more fighting" she warned. "But he started it!" Jack yelled. "I don't care just stop!" Amber yelled then went to tend to her daughter.

Ava was sitting up in her crib waiting for her mommy. "What's wrong, baby?" Amber asked picking her up. Ava wouldn't stop wailing. When she did Amber picked up the phone again.

"Sorry Nins. So hows my Fairy?" Amber asked. "Being held for ransom" Nina said sadly. "What?" Amber asked. "Someone kidnapped her" Nina said. "Oh I'm so sorry" Amber said. "Don't be. So where's Alfie?" Nina asked wanting to get away from the touchy topic.

"Buisness trip" Amber said. "So your lonely?" Nina asked. "Yea. Just me and maids" Amber said. "Oh well-" Nina started but got cut off by Amber. "JACK GET OFF YOUR BROTHER! Sorry Nins I have to deal with them" Amber yelled. "Ok Ambs. Bye" Nina said. Amber then hung up.

Nina started thinking about her friend Patricia. "I wonder what she's up too?" Nina thought.

Patricia was having her own family problems. She had her daughter and they were out shopping. Not without a few followers. By that I mean press.

"Mommy, can I flick them off?" Peyton asked her mom. "Where did you learn to do that?" Patricia asked going into a store after her daughter. The paparazzi pressed against the window taking pictures. "You and Rey" Peyton said. Rey is her security guard. Patricia sucked her teeth in.

Maybe being famous wasn't a good idea. She is an actress and her husband is in a popular band. It'd be to fun to quit. Peyton started running around grabbing what she wanted off the shelves. For a three year old she's fast.

"Can we see daddy?" Peyton asked. "Why?" Patricia said curiosly paying for the clothes her daughter wanted. "I wanna see him" Peyton said. "Fine" Patricia said. "Yay!" Peyton exclaimed. They went out the back door to avois paparazzi and got in the car. Patricia's life was so perfect!

Mara Clarke has her perfect life too. She has two sons and a daughter. She was working as a lawyer while Jerome stayed at home for the day. Jerome owned hotels and stuff. He knew how to deal with stubborn people but his daughter was probably the most stubborn.

While her brothers were at football (soccer) practice her and her daddy stayed home. Jerome was trying to get her to eat. Giselle crossed her arms sitting in her high chair. Jerome was sitting trying to get her to eat one of her toddler meals.

"Open" he said. "No" Giselle said stubbornly. "You need to eat" Jerome said. "No! I want cake!" Giselle said banging her hands on the table. Jerome sighed. "You can have cake after you eat whatever this is" Jerome said trying to identify what the hell his daughter was supposed to be eating.

The label said chicken and rice. Well if it says so then it must be true. Jerome should have been at work. But Giselle can't stand her nanny and wanted her daddy.

"Giselle Clarke" Jerome said. "What?" Giselle asked. "Eat your food" Jerome said. "I wanna do self" Giselle said. "I don't want a mess on the floor" Jerome said. "I wanna do self!" Giselle yelled. "Fine" Jerome said handing his daughter the spoon. S

he threw it on the ground then stuck her hand in the food. Jerome knew this was gonna get messy. Giselle slapped the food on her face missing her mouth. Jerome chuckled.

"STOP DADDY!" Giselle yelled. "Ok sorry baby" Jerome said. Giselle tried again and got some in her mouth. Mostly her chin and down her onesy but she was proud. "See?" Giselle said. "Yes I see" Jerome said.

Giselle finished eating and crossed her arms with a smug look. It was a mess to say the least. Jerome took Giselle from the high chair.

"No daddy! Cake!" Giselle said. Jerome gave her cake and that added to the mess. He then took her upstairs.

"Bath time" he said. "No" Giselle complained. "No fighting with me" Jerome said putting her in the bath. She plopped down and crossed her arms. She gets the stubborness from her parents. Jerome cleaned her off. Giselle flinched hard when he touched her butt.

"No daddy Leila make it hurt" she whined. Leila is her nanny. "What?" Jerome asked. "She hit me!" Giselle said. "Baby, why didn't you say so?" Jerome asked wrapping a towel around her. "She said she make it hurt more" Giselle said. "What else does she do?" Jerome asked curious about his daughters nanny. "She goes in you and mommys room alot and comes on with something new" Giselle said.

Thief. Jerome picked up the very talkative Giselle and changed her into a onsey with shorts and a dora shirt. He sat her down and she crawled around. Giselle still can't walk but she learned to talk way early.

Maybe, the Clarke's life isn't perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

Fabian really didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do. If he gave them the money then Fairy would be free but he would feel as if he had given up. If he didn't then he would feel happy he had contol but unhappy because he would never see Fairy again. He ran a hand through his bushy brown hair.

He missed his Fairy. His perfect little Fairy. A few tears fell. He sighed when there was a knock on the door.

Miranda. Fabian still thought she was an innocent girl. Not his daughters captor. Miranda had another note to drop off. She innocently stood there.

"Hi Mr. Rutter" she said nicely walking up to his desk. "Hi Miranda" Fabian said emotionlessly. "Is Mrs. Rutter feeling better?" Miranda asked slipping the note under her last one. "Better just upset" Fabian said. "Oh well I guess I should be going. Bye" Miranda said the quickly exited.

She slammed the door shut and leaned against the wall. She hopes he isn't suspicous. She quickly went down the spiral staircase. Security checked her so she could go. She opened the front door but got slammed into by some people.

Before she could snap she got snapped at. "Watch it!" Joy Campbell barked. She had a baby carrier and her husband was holding a childs arm. Miranda knew who they were. Mick is a football (soccer) star and she is a record producer. Miranda's gears started turning. She could kidnap the brats they had and get even more. She did her phoney happiness.

"I'm so so sorry" Miranda said. "Well you should be because-" Joy started. "Sorry about her she is just moody with her pregnancy" Mick apolagized. "I AM NOT MOODY MICK CAMPBELL! TAKE THAT BACK" Joy demanded.

Before Mick could apolagize another voice inturrpted. "Joy? Mick? What are you doing here?" Fabian asked coming down the stairs. "We wanted to visit our recently shot friend if thats ok with you" Joy said annoyed. Fabian raised his eyebrows as a question to Mick. "Pregnant" he mouthed. Fabian nodded.

"Come upstairs. You can give Ashley and Chloe to, Miranda" Fabian said. Miranda gave her sugary sweet smile. "Fine" Joy snapped handing over her baby. Mick gave the other small child Miranda's hand. "They better be ok" Joy snarled before going upstairs.

Miranda narrowed her eyes before they went up. She DEFINATLY needs these girls now. She took them upstairs and Chloe play in Fairy's room. Ashley just slept in her carrier. Miranda slipped out her phone and called her boyfriend.

"Hello?" he asked. "I found more. Their Campbells!" Miranda said excitedly. He knew what she meant. "No way this one is enough" her boyfriend said. "But-" Miranda started. "No way. Anyway Joy Campbell is a shark! She would murder us!" he said. "Fine" Miranda grumbled. "Since your there can't you swipe some stuff" he suggested.

While Miranda was doing the dirty work he got stuck watching Fairy. He stared at the small girl. She was whining. "Fine" Miranda said looking at the Campbell children. She then shut her phone and decided to finally leave.

Tomorrow she was going to be rich and would never have to see this mansion again. She would come back though just to take more stuff. She got on her stupid bus and rode to her stupid apartment. She could already hear crying before she entered.

"Shut that damn thing up!" Miranda snapped at her boyfriend. She then picked up Fairy and wrapped duck tape around her mouth. Fairy turned red again. Miranda sat Fairy in the closet. "Listen. Tomorrow we won't have to ever see each other again. But shut the hell up before I kill you and just take the god dammed money!" Miranda yelled before slamming the door to the closet. She took a deep breath to relax. She just kept telling herself tomorrow would be better. Much better.

The Rutter mansion was kind of a little too calm. While Nina, Joy and Mick caught up Fabian went back to his office. His hands ran over the ransom note. He saw something was hidden underneath. Another one. He huffed and read.

_Dear Rutters, more specifically Fabian Rutter. Listen I am dead serious about my last note. I want 4 million. And since Nina isn't coming then I guess Fabian is. Look for someone in a all black tomorrow night. If it isn't all there or there are tricks then I will murder Nina and that girl. I have my ways -your worst nightmare._

Fabian ran a hand through his hair. A few tears fell down his face. First his Fairy now his Nina. This is why he strayed away from relationships. But he loved Nina too much to let her go. He got up and went to where Nina was. In bed of course. He sat on the bed next to her.

"Hey, Fabes" Nina said. "Hi Nins" Fabian said. "What's wrong?" Nina asked. "Nothing" Fabian lied. He didn't wanna stress her out more. He gave her a soft kiss. "What was that for?" Nina asked. "Just to let you know I love you" Fabian said brushing her hair from her face. Nina lifted her eyebrows. "What are you up too?" she asked. "Nothing just wanted to let you know how much I love you" Fabian said. Nina nodded.

She really shouldn't question him. She had her own little plan going on. It probably wouldn't make Fabian too happy. Fabian kissed her forehead again then left. Nina sighed and watched TV in her room. Christmas specials. If all goes well then she will spend Christmas eve with her Fairy and husband. She could only hope.

What if the person changed their mind? What if they killed her or wanted more money? A million things could go wrong. Then their was Fabian. He could get hurt. He could die too. All these awful thoughts passed through Nina's mind. She laid back in her plush bed. Tears tumbled out of her eyes. She really didn't have anyone to turn to.

Maybe this was her parents doing. They hate her. Her mom sold her out to the press with her having Fabian's baby. Her dad almost raped her. So her family life sucked. She saw a shadow. It quickly disappeared. She was then faced with a gun. She screamed. The masked person pushed her out of the bed. They put their gun on Nina's back. Fabian was in his media room. He heard a loud scream. '"FABIAN!" Nina yelled. Fabian ran out of the media room.

The intruder cursed then got out of Nina and Fabian's bedroom. It was Miranda. She quickly navigated herself through the large house. She took all the confusing ways. When Fabian got there Nina was on her stomach. Fabian suspected the worst. He started bawling. He bent down next to Nina and turned her over. He was happy to see her alive. He kissed her passionatly. Their lips moved in perfect sync. Fabian's hands held Nina's waist tightly.

"I will never let anything hurt you ever again" Fabian promised as Nina put her head on his shoulder. "Ok, Fabes" Nina said.

Fabian really can't take anymore stress.


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas eve. Nina and Fabian were nervous. Super nervous. Fabian got ready to go. He kissed Nina.

"Be safe" Nina said. "I will" Fabian said. Nina was able to walk again. Fabian still made her rest. "I'll be right back" he said. "I know. Go get our baby back" Nina said. Fabian smiled then left.

Fabian got to where he was supposed to do the trade. He was freaking out but mostly pissed off. He got out of his car and waited. He saw a very dark figure."Set the money down then stand in front of your car" the figure demanded.

Fabian sat down the two duffel bags and back away. The person who just so happened to be Miranda picked up the bags. She smirked when she saw she had won. She threw them in the car she "borrowed" and took out Fairy. Fabian sighed in relief. Miranda then did something unexpected. She took out a gun and put it to Fairy's head.

"Get in the car or you both die" Miranda said to Fabian. He closed his eyes for a second. "Well?" Miranda asked. "Fine" Fabian said walking towards the car. Miranda made her voice much deeper so it was unregonizable.

Fabian got in then Miranda gave him Fairy. She needed to make sure it was ALL there. She drove to some warehouse thing. She shoved in Fabian and Fairy then locked them in. Fabian sighed then sat on the cold metal ground. He kissed Fairy's forehead.

"It's all ok sweetheart" he said. The door opened. Nina. An arm threw her in. Miranda. Nina fell to her knees then crawled to her family.

"Well well well. Look what we have here. All the Rutters" Miranda said. Fabian wrapped his arm around Nina and held Fairy closer. "Maybe I should kill you two and just take the little girl with her riches" Miranda mused. "Please no. Let us keep our baby" Nina begged. "Here's a deal. Let's add two million to the deal and you can go" Miranda said. "Fine" Fabian snapped. "Come with me" Miranda said to Fabian. He stood up shooting daggers at Miranda. Underneath her mask she was smirking. She grabbed Fabian's arm and put a gun to his back. "No tricks" she warned. Fabian nodded.

Nina held Fairy close. "Hi my Fairy" she said stroking her hair. Fairy smiled when she recognized her mothers warmth. "Daddy is gonna get us away from the crazy person. Then we will have Christmas together. Like a family" Nina said. Fairy snuggled into Nina. It is freezing in there.

Meanwhile Fabian gave Miranda what she wanted. Mirande smirked beneath her mask. "Good doing buisness with you" she said leaving Fabian's office. A small smile played on Fabian's lips. Security grabbed Miranda. "You tricked me!" Miranda said. "Only a little" Fabian said. Miranda got dragged away.

Fabian stood up and went to his car. He drove to where Nina and Fairy were and broke the lock on the warehouse. He scooped up Nina and Fairy. He kissed their foreheads. The happy family walked to his car. Nina buckled Fairy in her car seat. She got in the front next to Fabian.

When they got home Nina took out Fairy. Fabian made sure no one was watching them. Nina heated up a bottle for Fairy. Fairy saw the bottle and opened her mouth. Nina gave the pleading Fairy her bottle.

"The mean person didn't feed you did they?" Nina asked cradeling Fairy. Fairy's eyes started to get narrower. Nina took the bottle out and burped Fairy.

Nina took her precious baby upstairs and sat her in the baby bath she has. Fairy kept trying to get out but Nina held her back. Nina finshed washing Fairy and put her in a towel. She put Fairy in a onesy that had a mistletoe and said "Kiss me". It was cute. Amber got it for her. Nina smoothed back Fairy's hair then kissed her forehead. Fairy yawned in response. Nina sat Fairy down in her crib. Fairy blinked a few times then she was out cold.

Nina sat in the rocking chair and just watched her daughter. Fabian passed by Fairy's room and saw the soft glow of the lamp. He stopped in the doorway and smiled. Nina had fallen asleep. Fabian picked Nina up bridal style.

"Fairy" Nina mumbled sleepily. "She's fine" Fabian promised carrying her to their bedroom. He sat Nina down in the bed and tucked her in. He got in next to her and kissed her forehead.

Meanwhile Miranda was reflecting on what happened. She almost got arrested. She found a bobby pin and escaped her handcuffs. She dyed her hair platinum blonde and put in icy blue contacts. She looked at herself in the hotel mirror. She will get revenge. Maybe not today but she will get them back. She did end up getting what she wanted but she is a wanted person now. So is her boyfriend. Her life has been flipped upside down.

The next morning it was Christmas! Snow lightly covered the ground like a blanket. Nina woke up. She turned trying not to make Fabian wake up. He already was.

"Morning, love" he said before giving Nina a kiss. "Merry Christmas" Nina said. "I'll go get, Fairy" Fabian said getting up. Nina nodded. Fabian came back in with a happy Fairy. "Hi my baby" Nina said taking Fairy from Fabian. Fairy smiled. "It's Christmas" Nina cooed. Fairy made a little noise. "You wanna open presents?" Nina asked. Fairy grabbed onto Nina's hair and tried to put it in her mouth. Nina pulled the hair away. "Come on. Lets get presents!" Nina said.

This is the best Christmas ever!


	9. Chapter 9

**I did a chapter! EEP! Here ya go!**

* * *

Nina took Fairy downstairs. Nina had on a red tank top and candy cane pants on. The mansion was decorated very Christmas like. Fairy tried to reach for the lights. Nina walked Fairy to where the tree was. There was a banner that said "Baby's first Christmas". The tree is huge. It's like a perfect tree. It has the star on top and everything. The tree looks like it is frosted with snow because of the gleaming white lights. Fairy reached out with her small arms. Nina smiled.

"Let's open presents" she said. Fairy gurgled. Nina kissed her forehead then sat down. "Where is daddy?" she asked Fairy. Fairy settled in her mommy's arms. Fabian came down holding something behind his backs. He sat down and kissed his girls. "What's behind your back?" Nina asked.

Fabian took out two boxes. One said to Nina and the other said to Fairy. Nina raised her eyebrows then opened her box. A necklace. It was her birthstone, a ruby in the shape of a heart with diamonds outlining the ruby.

On the back it said "I love you forever and always-Fabian." Nina smiled wide. Fabian put it around her neck. "I love you" he said. "I love you too" Nina said. Fairy was very intrested in the wrapping paper. Nina smiled and opened Fairy's box. It was just like Nina's except on the back it said "I love you baby girl. I'll always be there for you- Daddy" Nina helped put it on Fairy's neck making sure she wouldn't choke. And whenever she grew to big she could just get a new chain for the necklace. Fairy put wrapping paper in her mouth.

"No, no baby girl" Nina said. Fairy luckily didn't swallow the wrapping paper. Fabian and Nina helped Fairy open presents then they opened their own. They had people coming over. Not for a couple hours but still. Nina gave Fairy a bottle then sat her down for a nap. Nina was still kinda tired herself. Fabian noticed. He picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Nina asked. "You can take a nap for a little while" Fabian said. "No I gotta get ready" Nina said. Fabian sat her on their bed. Nina curled into a ball and fell asleep. Fabian chuckled then left. Nina had a dream about her and Fairy.

*NINA'S DREAM*

Miranda had taken Fairy again. Nina was on her knees begging for Fairy back. Miranda just slipped away taking Nina's baby girl away.

*END DREAM*

Nina shot out of bed in a cold sweat. She looked at her clock. Three o'clock. She had two hours before people would start coming. She got out of bed and went to the closet. She got out a short red dress and white heels. She sat her outfit down on her bed then went to her huge bathroom. She took of her clothes then got in the shower. She smelt like roses. She stepped out of the shower and got changed. Fabian entered the room.

"Hey, love" he said. "You woke me up late" Nina said putting in her earrings. "Actually I didn't wake you up at all" Fabian said. "That's worse" Nina said. Fabian slightly smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I just wanted to make sure my baby was rested" he said. "I thought Fairy was your baby" Nina said. "You both are" Fabian said then kissed her forehead.

Nina smiled then went and got Fairy from her crib. She changed her into a fluffy white dress. "Angelic" Nina said. Fairy gurgled. Nina took Fairy downstairs and made sure everything was ready. Maids and stuff were running around. Fairy looked around at all the colors and people. Nina kissed her head. The doorbell rang. Nina went to anwser it.

Amber, Alfie and their kids. Amber smiled and hugged her BAF. Best American Friend. She made sure not to squash the babies in their arms. Amber's baby Ava waved at Nina.

"Hey Ava" Nina said in the mommy voice. Fairy grasped her mommy's shirt tight. Amber smiled. Alfie was trying to keep the twins under control and make sure they don't break anything.

Then Patricia and Eddie came. They had their two daughters. Peyton and Melrose. Nina cooed over Melrose. She was just born. "Hi baby" Nina said. Melrose was asleep. "She's so cute" Amber squealed. "Thanks" Patricia said. Peyton pulled on her dad's leg. Eddie bent to her level. "Yes baby?" he said. She went to his ear. "Do you hate me now that you have Melrose?" she asked. "Never baby" Eddie promised hugging her close. Peyton nodded. Eddie stood back up. Melrose started crying. Patricia took her to the living room and bounced her up and down.

Next Joy and Mick came with there kids. Joy looked like a watermelon but no one wanted to point that out. Mick held the baby bag, baby carrier and there other childs hand. Joy was trying to be nice. But she was annoyed and hot and felt fat. She went to sit with Patricia.

Last but not least Mara and Jerome. Jerome was trying to keep his daughter under control. She was being the two year old she is. "Daddy I gotta pee!" she exclaimed. Jerome sighed and took her to the bathroom. Nina smiled.

Fairy herself was starting to get grumpy. She cried. Nina went to the kitchen and heated her up a bottle. Fairy shut up. Fabian then came in. He grabbed something off of a serving tray and ate it.

"She's getting tired. Let's eat before she gets upset" Fabian said. Nina nodded still feeding Fairy. They went into the dining room where everyone sat. The little ones had high chairs. Except for Giselle and Peyton who were bent on sitting on their fathers laps.

Servants started giving dishes because yes they had courses. Many. Eddie sighed as Peyton ate of his plate but didn't complain. She had been feeling ignored since Melrose came. And she still is his first baby. Fairy sat next to her parents in her highchair. After everyone finshed they talked then went home. Nina sat Fairy down in her crib then kissed her head. Fabian came in the nursey and picked Nina up bridal style.

"Best Christmas ever?" he asked. He wanted to make this good because it was their first together. Nina nodded. "Best Christmas ever" Nina confirmed. Fabian then kissed Nina. It was a pretty good day.


	10. Chapter 10

Nina woke up the day after Christmas. She felt happy. Purely happy. Fabian's arm was around her. Nina turned to face him. He was awake. "Hey Nins" he said then gave her a kiss. Fabian's cell phone rang. He rolled over and picked up. He seemed annoyed. Nina laid in his chest. Fabian sighed and hung up.

"What is it?" Nina asked. "I am going to New York for two weeks" he sighed. "I don't want you to leave" Nina said. "I know" Fabian said sadly. "Can Fairy and I come with you?" Nina asked. "Sure. That's a great idea love" Fabian said then kissed her head. Nina giggled. "We leave tonight at right" Fabian said. Nina got up. "We need to get ready. I need my things. Fairy's thing. It's going to be cold" she rambled. Fabian chuckled. "Relax and go pack" he said.

Nina nodded then went to find her bags. She packed about four bags for clothes, two for hair and make-up, one for shoes, one with her laptop and a carry on bag. Then she packed all of Fairy's things which was also a lot. When she was packing she heard a soft whimper. She bent of Fairy's crib and noticed she was awake.

"Good morning baby" Nina said excitedly picking her up. Fairy giggled at her mom's happiness. "We're going on a trip with daddy" Nina said. Nina's cell phone started ringing. Nina picked up.

"Hello" she said. Fairy stared at the phone. "Nina!" a very happy voice said. Amber. "Hey Ams" Nina said bouncing Fairy. "You know how your going to New York" Amber said. "Yea" Nina said. "Were coming too! And so are Patricia, Eddie, Jerome, Mara, Joy and Mick!" Amber said happily. "Even Melrose?" Nina asked. "Yep" she said. "I guess I'll see you guys tonight" Nina said. "Bye Nins. I'm still packing and I have so much left to do!" Amber said. "Bye Amber" Nina said then hung up.

She picked up a blanket from Fairy's crib. Fairy reached for it. Nina put it behind her back and slipped it into a bag. "You need to bring blankie with you" Nina said.

Fairy put her head in her mom's chest. Nina looked at the clock. Three o'clock. Wow she was packing for a long time. In about five hours she would be on a plane. Fairy started to squirm. Nina sat her on a changing table. Fairy started kicking her little legs when Nina undid her diaper.

"Stinky" Nina joked scrunching up her face. Fairy laughed. "Cute" a voice said. Nina turned around. Someone who looked familiar. She had a knifes in her hand. She flicked her wrist and a knife shattered the glass on the security camera. Miranda. Fairy wailed. She recognized her.

"Miranda" Nina murmered. "Correct" Miranda said. "FABIAN! COME QUICK!" Nina screamed. Miranda grabbed Nina then pinned her to the wall. She put a knife to her back. Nina held her breath. Fairy cried louder noticing her mom was in danger. Miranda was about to throw a knife at her when the door opened. Fabian. He screamed. "Get away from her!" he yelled. "No" Miranda said.

Fabian yelled for security. About twelve came in. Miranda dropped Nina on the ground. Nina didn't dare move. Miranda threw a knife. It hit Fairy's changing table. If it was about an inch up then Fairy's would have gotten hit. Fairy cried. Security got Fairy and handed her to Fabian. They had to make sure Miranda wouldn't stab her. Fabian held her close. Security went and tried to grab Miranda. She stabbed a guy. In the leg. He clutched it but it wasn't major. Miranda slipped out the door. "Buh-bye" she said. Security chased after her. She finally got stopped at the door. They took her to the police station so they could deal with her. Fabian kissed Fairy's head then picked up Nina.

"Are you ok love?" he asked. Nina nodded. Fairy looked at her mom with watery eyes. Nina kissed her forehead. "It's ok" Nina said. Fairy looked at her mom as if deciding if she was telling the truth or lying. Fabian slightly smiled. He kissed both his girls. Fairy smiled. Well with her no teeth. Nina took her out of Fabian's arms. "I'm gonna get her a bottle" Nina said. Fabian nodded. Nina went downstairs and heated Fairy up a bottle. Fairy opened her mouth when she saw it. Nina laughed. "Hold on" she said.

Fairy made her mouth gape like a fish. Nina fed Fairy. Fairy drank her. Her eyes started to glaze over. They slowly shut. Nina took the bottle out of Fairy's mouth when she stopped sucking. Milk dripped down Nina's arm and out of Fairy's mouth. Nina sighed and wiped Fairy's mouth. Fairy closed her mouth and cuddled into her mother. Nina smiled. Fairy is so perfect. Nina still can't believe Fairy came from her. She just looked at Fairy. She slept so peacefully.

Nina wondered if her mom ever thought this way about her. She obviously doesn't now. Nina thinks her mother always hated her. She always treated her badly. Always acted as if Nina wasn't important. Nina always tried to please her mom. But her mom was super crazy and mean. There was no possible way to please her. She was a really big mean girl. Who acts like that? Nina swore she would never ever be a mean girl. She promised never to be mean and always give people second chances. It also made her tougher. Not to get easily angered.

But sometimes she cracks. Holding in anger and depression isn't a good thing. It just hurts her more and brings back bad feelings. But she likes to look happy and bubbly. She thinks maybe after a little while the fakeness will become a real happiness. Fabian kind of picks up on when she isn't happy. He knows what her parents did to her. He always tries to make everything perfect for her.

Sometimes you can't always get what you want.


	11. Chapter 11

Around eight o'clock Nina and Fabian got in a limo. They were getting ready to go to the airport. Nina had Fairy in a carrier wrapped up. It was freezing outside. Fairy was in a sleepy daze. It was almost her bedtime. Fabian wrapped his arm around Nina's waist. Nina laid her head on his shoulder. They got to Patricia and Eddie's mansion and they also got in the limo. Patricia had Melrose in a carrier and Eddie sat Peyton in his lap.

"Do we have to pick up anyone else?" Nina asked. "Joy, Mick, Mara and Jerome are going together and Amber and Alfie need their own car" Patricia said. Melrose was sleeping soundly. Eddie held Peyton's waist. Peyton was drinking from her sippy cup. "Daddy, I'm hungry" she said to Eddie. He reached into the baby bag and got out some squeezable apple sauce. Peyton ate it. She she started to get sleepy and put her head on Eddie's chest. About half an hour later they were at the airport. Paparazzi looked like camped out. Fabian rolled his eyes.

"They can't see Melrose" Patricia said. "Or Fairy" Nina added. She put blankets over Fairy's carrier. Patricia seemed annoyed but did the same. Eddie held Peyton in his chest. "Daddy what are you doing?" Peyton asked. "Just stay here until I say so" Eddie said. Peyton nodded. F'

abian and Nina got out first. Nina kept her head down. Eddie and Patricia got out next. Patricia kinda stomped in her boots. They got inside the airport and went to security and stuff. They got on the private jet.

"Peddie and Fabina!" a shrill voice said. Amber. She, Alfie and their kids were on too. Amber had Ava in her arms. The one year old was kinda sleepy. Joy, Mick, Mara and Jerome and their kids all got on. Joy looked smaller but no baby. "Joy, where's the huge stomach?" Amber asked.

Joy burst into tears and hid in Mick's chest. "She lost the baby" Mick said sadly. Joy cried louder. "I'm so sorry" Nina said. "Oh Joy" Amber said sadly. Joy stayed firmly in Mick's chest. Chloe tugged on Mick's leg. "Daddy, I hungry" she said. "Hold on baby" Mick said. Chloe huffed loudly.

Nina looked sadly at her friend. She felt so bad for her. She wouldn't know what she would do if that had happened to Fairy. She would be so depressed. Nina looked at her husband and daughter. Fabian was tickling Fairy and shaking her around. Fairy was squealing, and giggling loudly. Fabian smiled and kissed Fairy. Fairy giggled and pressed her hand against Fabian's face. Fabian kissed her small little hand. Fairy giggled more and started feeling Fabian's face. It was more like hitting it but Fabian didn't mind. Fairy's hand went over the stubble

on Fabian's chin. She was intrested in the rough and gruff surface. She then hit Fabian's head touching his soft hair. It was wild even though he had tried to tame it. Fairy tried to stand up on her fathers legs by herself. She's only three months so it didn't exactly work out. She stayed firmly planted on Fabians legs. She started to cry. Fabian started cradeling her.

"It's ok baby girl. You'll get it" Fabian said.

Fairy wailed loudly. Fabian kissed her forehead and wiped away the tears carefully from her soft skin. Fairy kept crying. Fabian found her bottle. It was past her bedtime. He fed Fairy until she fell asleep. Milk spilled out of Fairy's mouth. Fabian took out the bottle and wiped up the milk that Fairy didn't swallow. He then moved her so she was laying down in his lap. She cuddled up in Fabian's lap. Fabian smiled and rubbed Fairy's back in circles. Nina smiled and put her head on Fabian's shoulder. He kissed her head.

"Go to sleep it's a long flight" Fabian said. Nina nodded. She was tired. She shut her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile Patricia was trying to get Melrose asleep. She didn't exactly want to sleep. Patricia stared her newborn down.

"Go to sleep" she said. "Trix, you getting mad won't do anything" Eddie said. "Yes it will" Patricia said. Eddie had Peyton asleep in his lap. She clung to his shirt tightly. Eddie had his arms around her so she wouldn't fall off his lap during the flight. Patricia sighed. Maybe Eddie had a point. She held Melrose close and looked out the window.

"Look outside baby. Were in the air" Patricia said. I smile formed of Melrose's lips. Patricia smiled and just let her look out the window. Eventually she did get tired and fell asleep. Patricia held her in the nook of her arms. Eddie smiled. "Told you being mean wouldn't help" he said. "Shut up, slimeball. I'm tired" Patricia said. "Yes Yacker" Eddie smirked. Patricia turned away from Eddie. She didn't want to admit that he was right. Even though she knew he was right. She fluffed her pillow and little and put her head on it. She then shut her eyes to ignore her husband. "You aren't sleeping" Eddie said. "Shut up" Patricia hissed. Eddie smirked. He makes her tick.

Jerome Clarke was trying to calm his daughter. His sons were perfectly fine but she was squrming so much. "Giselle go to sleep" Jerome said. "No" the sassy two year old said. Mara was in the bathroom so she couldn't really help out. "Giselle, you are going to sleep now" Jerome said trying to sit her in his lap. "No!" Giselle snapped. Jerome sighed.

"Giselle Eliza Clarke you are going to sleep right now and you are not fighting with me" Jerome said. Giselle pursed her lips and crossed her arms. She planted herself in her fathers lap but not after kicking his knee. Jerome huffed but let it go. Giselle put her head into Jerome's soft jacket. "I want this" Giselle said. Jerome sighed and took of his jacket. He put it on the two year old. It was way to big on her but it was what she liked. Damn she's stubborn.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bet you thought I dissapeared or forgot this story. Nope! I just couldn't keep a strong idea. I got many ideas but they didn't fully click but HOAluver gave me this idea and it clicked! So here's a new chapter and I love when you give ideas.**

* * *

When Miranda had gotten taken out of the Rutter household and to police, she escaped. She really couldn't get arrested and taken to the jail. She would have been sentenced to stalking and kidnapping. Also abuse. That could get like life in jail. She was way to young for that.

So before both cuffs were firmly on her wrist she kicked one. He cowered down and Miranda spun around. She took his gun and forced him to the ground. She had one cuff on and one off.

"Unlock me." She commanded.

He did as she said. She handcuffed him to a pole and then ran. She went behind some convience store and whipped out her phone. She texted her boyfriend to come and get her and that they needed to get out of England. She said get two plane tickets to New York.

She waited keeping the stolen gun by her side and watching out for everything. She had not so long before she got wanted. That could take about all of two hours. Her boyfriends car pulled up and she got inside.

"Got job, babe." He barked at her. She glared at him.

"I'm sorry, at the time you wanted to keep the girl too!" She said gesturing to the back seat. She had still gotten two duffel bags from Fabian. They stayed zipped up in the back.

"Whatever. Now we have to leave the country because your stupid ass got caught!" He yelled at her.

"Would you just get us the hell out of here before you're sentenced for harboring a criminal and accessory to a kidnapping!" She snapped in his face. He started grumbling as he drove to the airport.

While in the car Miranda did her make-up differently and messed with her outfit to make it look like she was never wearing it. Her boyfriend handed her the passport. It had a fake idenity. She kissed him before stepping out of the car. She took out the two duffel bags fillied with money and slammed the door. Her boyfriend, Derek got what he had quickly thrown together.

They went through all the boring precedures in the airport. People looked at them questionly with the bags of money but continued along. Once they got on the plane they slightly relaxed. When take off happened Miranda was in pure bliss.

Back, in New York everyone else had made it to New York. It was about four when they did make it. Fairy stayed nuzzled into Nina's neck the whole plane ride and car ride. They made it to the Plaza hotel. They all got presidential suites. It was freezing outside. Like if you spit it would freeze. They kids were as bundled as much as they could be without being smothered.

Amber and Alfie's baby girl, Ava was like a huge bundle of pink to a point where you couldn't even see her face. She usually liked to walk everywhere she went but she couldn't exactly move because she was so constricted.

"Da-da." She said muffled through the scarves. Alfie held her and undid some on the scarves Amber had put on.

"Babe don't do that she's going to get sick." Amber scolded.

"Because you're overheating her!" Alfie said patting Ava's back. She took a deep breath of air and smiled. Amber rolled her eyes.

Fabian and Nina were being over protective of Fairy, keeping their eyes on her always. They weren't very trustworthy of people anymore. Miranda basically killed the trust in them. Fabian had slipped into his icy personality again. The last time that happened was when he suspected Nina was just after his power. He doesn't want anyone to really even look at her other than his friends and family. He saw Nina getting tired so he gathered Fairy into his arms. Nina kissed his head then started to unpack her suitcases. Fabian unravled Fairy from all the cover she had a saw her beaming.

"There's my Fairy!" He said holding her in the air. She giggled. Fabian kissed her so she kept her pretty laugh. He kissed her once more and then went to go get her pajamas. He made her put on a onesy that was pink and said "Free hugs!", then little baby pink specially made ugg slippers. She started to wail.

"What's wrong baby girl?" He asked. She still whined and thrashed. "It's time for your feeding isn't it? Early in the morning?" He said.

She kept crying. Fabian dug out her formula and heated it up in the microwave in the kitchen. He placed a bib on Fairy that said "Daddy's little sweetheart." The microwave beeped and he took out the formula. He tested it on his wrist and gave it to Fairy.

He of course held it for her because for one she can't and two he would never let her hold anything so hot. He was utterly terrifyed of anything happening to her. He already had been before she was born but when Miranda held her for ransom he really felt the need to protect her. He still doesn't have a clue where he slipped up and let her get taken but mistakes are in the past. Miranda was in cuffs like he wanted and in England. Well that's what he thought anyway.

He stopped Fairy about mid bottle much to Fairy's dismay. He didn't want her stomach to hurt. He took off the bib and then headed to the bedroom. Nina had already unpacked and was in bed watching TV.

"Hey Fabes." She said batting her eyes.

"Hey Nins." He said handing Fairy to Nina. "Can you burp her? She just ate." He said while he changed.

"Sure." Nina said getting a towel and laying it on her shoulder. Fabian changed into a white T-shirt and kept on his boxers. Fairy burped and Fabian slid into bed.

"Good girl." He cooed.

"Take off your shirt Fabes." Nina said.

"Nins, we have Fairy." He said. Nina sighed. She really wanted a shirtless Fabian.

Miranda and Derek got to the Plaza where they wanted to stay. They had went through a small chunk of the stolen money but still had alot. They were told to go to a Presitential suite. They found the room and put in the key. It unlocked. Miranda pushed on the key and saw them. The Rutters. Nina, Fabian and Fairy.

This could only go bad.


	13. Chapter 13

Miranda stepped into the hotel room.

"What are you doing?" Her boyfriend asked. Miranda ignored Derek and stepped farther in. Nina held Fairy close to her body. Fabian stood up and faced Miranda.

"Miranda." He said.

"Fabian." She said. For some reason it was still a shock that Miranda was capable of this. She seemed super sweet but that voice was sugar coated and her real voice in sensual and just plain evil.

"Leave before I have security throw you out." He said.

"Mmmmm, let me think. No." Fabian raised his eyebrows.

"Get away now." Miranda shut the hotel door and placed a chair in front of it. She gestured for Derek to stand guard.

"How about none of you are leaving until I get my rightly owed money." She gave a sweet smile.

"I owe you shit. Now I'll give you ten seconds before I call the police." Miranda bent down in one of her duffel bags and pulled out a pistol.

"Nina get in that corner now." She commanded. Nina got up with Fairy still in her arms and sat in the corner. "Turn around!" Miranda said. Nina faced the wall. "You in the other corner." Miranda said pointing to Fabian.

"No." He anwsered.

"What?" She cocked her gun at him.

"I said no." Miranda but the barrel of the gun in between his eyes.

"Fine don't. But I'm giving you a choice. Die or get your ass in the corner. You pick." Fabian got up and sat in the corner facing Miranda. She smiled and grabbed Nina and Fabian's cell phone's. She decided to text all of their wealthy friends telling them she was holding them hostage and that if she didn't get what she wanted the world would lose a family. She sat down on the king bed and sat the two phones beside her. She stared at them.

"Can I please turn around?" Nina asked.

"Sure." Miranda said. Nina turned. Fairy didn't really know what was happening so she tried to move around in Nina's arms.

"Stop moving baby." Nina muttered in her ear. She didn't really know Miranda that well but she did know Miranda had a low temper. Especially for Fairy.

Meanwhile in the Lewis's hotel room Amber was getting Ava to bed. Her phone beeped it was Nina and Fabian. Her mouth widened as she saw the message. She quickly dialed 911 and explained the emergency.

"What do you mean that they aren't missing so it doesn't matter?!" She yelled. Ava started crying and Amber bounced her around.

"Well miss they haven't actually been gone and if they were in real danger then the hotel would have called." The opereator said.

"They are being held hostage in their room, and it doesn't matter?"

"No." Amber slammed the phone down and groaned loudly.

"What's wrong?" Alfie asked coming over to his wife.

"They say being held hostage isn't a big deal! In my opinion it is!" Amber yelled. Alfie looked at her like she was crazy. "You don't understand!" Amber groaned.

* * *

**Short U apolagize but I've learned that I would rather have it short than drag. Please send in ideas. *Puppy doggy face with lip out and big eyes***


End file.
